


The Point Of No Return

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Anger takes over..





	The Point Of No Return

The doors slam shut behind her even as the Phantom walks from room to room, pacing the lair angrily, fear and sadness has turned to cold rage. She has been pushed past any and all barriers this time, her ability to care for anything seems in question and she is unsure what to feel anymore. 

She is alone, for once, but she is content to be alone, able to think, to pace and to sort through her feelings. Her tears still drip down her cheeks but she is aware only of her breathing, a near animalistic scream of anger ripping free from her at last.

“FUCK.”

It’s not enough, but for now, for now it will do.


End file.
